


Prologue

by OniDoodle



Series: My Ocarina Of Time Novelization [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, I promise, Why must the Great Deku tree speak in shakespearian, there will be more in this project to come, trying out novelization for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle
Summary: This is an ancient story that has survived throughout the sands of time. It is a tale of great challenge, hardship, and a boy without a fairy. But before we can get to that, we need to start at the beginning, with a desperate flight and a mother's last wish.
Series: My Ocarina Of Time Novelization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770916
Kudos: 5





	Prologue

“Over here!” 

“Come on, she can’t be too far ahead!” 

The voices of soldiers cut through the cold night air as the woman pushed her horse harder still. 

“There she is!”

“Stop her!”

No. She couldn’t let them catch her, she had to escape, she had to protect her  _ child.  _

“What the-”

“She’s going into the forest?”

“Has she gone mad!?” 

No, but she was desperate, desperate enough to throw all her hopes of survival at forgotten fairy tales.  _ Or maybe,  _ she thought bitterly,  _ that is the very definition of going mad.  _

Suddenly, a burst of searing agony shot into her side, and it took all her effort not to cry out in agony. Forcing herself not to look down at the arrow that was now buried into her side, she gritted her teeth and pushed her steed forward once more. She rode deeper into the forest, even after the voices of her pursuers had become a distant memory. The trees seemed to close in all around her, only adding to her haste and desperation to get to the sacred grove. Then, as if fate was smiling upon her, the trees began to thin as she came upon a small glade that almost seemed to be isolated from the rest of the forest. As her horse finally came to a stop, panting and exhausted from the night’s long chase, the woman fell to the ground, careful to protect the swaddle of cloth and fabric that she was carrying from hitting the ground. She lay there for what felt like an eternity, her breaths turning ragged as her strength faded from her listless body.

**_Thou hast done well to find this place._ **

She would’ve cried in relief upon hearing the primordial voice that filled the grove, but she was too weak to do so. Instead, she asked a question.

“Please… if I may ask… are you the ancient guardian from legend? The one that watches these woods?”

Silence filled the grove as the being seemed to consider her question. 

**_Although my name has been forgotten to those who live outside the borders of my domain, I see that your people still tell legends of the forest. Indeed, I am the Great Deku Tree._ **

“Then I have… a favor to ask of you.”

**_Normally I would not accept such demands, but I see thine heart is pure. So I ask thee now: what is thou request?_ **

“My son… I want you to protect him for me when I’m gone from this realm. I fear that I may not last much longer.”

**_Very well. I shall look after thou child in thy stead._ **

“Thank you…” The woman breathed her last few words as she closed her eyes, leaving the waking world behind and drifting away into an endless sleep.  ****

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you all enjoyed the start of this novelization of Ocarina of Time. I know that this area of writing can be like walking through a minefield, but I'll try to do my best to make this a good (or at least adequate) read. I hope that you will all be able to have a lovely day!


End file.
